dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
B.D. Eyes
B.D. Eyes was the brother of Jacques and B-B Eyes. He had short dark hair, large ears, and wide light-colored eyes. Haunting Stephanie Queen B.D. learned that his supposedly dead brother B-B has stashed $100,000 in the home he had owned with his wife Kitty. The home was later used by Kitty and Itchy Oliver in an attempt to starve Dick Tracy to death, and was eventually purchased by the popular horror author Stephanie Queen. B.D. contacted Twitchy Oliver, Itchy's brother, and the two men devised a plan to scare Queen out of the house so they could search for the money. They arranged to have B.D. installed as Queen's butler (using the alias B.D. Smythe) and they set up a number of optical tricks to make it seem as though the house was haunted by the ghost of Itchy. Queen contacted Dick Tracy, who was working as a private investigator at the time. She wanted Tracy to prove the ghost was real, as it would help her reputation. Tracy was skeptical, and soon deduced that the ghost was a ruse. With his partner Johnny Adonis, Tracy arranged a trap for B.D. and Twitchy. The two men were captured and sent to jail. .]] Years later, B.D. Eyes was shown to be out of prison. He was being used by Mr. Bigg (head of the criminal Black Hearts organization) as a way to ensure B-B Eyes' loyalty. Notes *B.D. Eyes' name is a play on the term "beady eyes", but his eyes were actually quite large and bug-ish. *B.D. was portrayed as a bit of a dimwit and layabout, who needed Twitchy to serve as the intellect in their operation. B.D. showed deference to Twitchy, addressing him as "boss". *B.D. Eyes has been explicitly stated to be B-B Eyes' younger brother. His birth order relative to Jacques has not been established. *B.D. and Twitchy's plan to scare away Stephanie Queen so they could search the house for treasure is reminiscent of the plots of several villains in episodes of various incarnations of the animated cartoon show "Scooby-Doo". *Additionally, B.D. and Twitchy's plan did not involve targeting Dick Tracy, and when they discovered that Tracy was investigating they altered their plan in an attempt to AVOID an encounter with Tracy. As such, they do not meet the criteria of Revenge-Seeking Relatives. *After he was revealed to have survived, B-B Eyes made reference to his brother Jacques, his ex-wife Kitty, his dead friends Itchy and Shaky, and the fact that his home was owned by Stephanie Queen, but did not mentioned his other brother. This led to speculation that their relationship was strained. When B.D. Eyes later appeared being held hostage by Mr. Bigg, B-B Eyes expressed a protective attitude. * B. D. Eyes' legal status as of 2015 is unclear. It hasn't been revealed if he was somehow acquitted of his crimes, whether he was convicted and served his time, if he managed to break out of jail/prison, or if Mr. Bigg broke him out for the purpose of using him to exert control over B-B Eyes. Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Grotesques